Munkey Jones Stops a School Shooting
This short YouTube movie is a parody of Cool Cat Stops a School Shooting, an unreleased kids safety video. It centres around Mumkey Jones and his quest to stop Vincent the Atheist from game ending everyone. It had a budget of $5. Plot Vincent T Atheist is seen bursting through a door holding a gun alongside Fabulous Feline. The film then flashes back to Vincent in a car with his father, who tells him that the school he will be attending will be a Christian school since all other schools were afraid that he would shoot them. Vincent then starts yelling.his father before he leaves, causing his father to start crying. This leads to a another flashback, this time from the perspective of the father. The father is shown talking to his ex wife about how Vincent had been kicked out of another school. He then sees an advert for a Christian school and decides that it is the only place Vincent will be accepted. We then see the class, which has four students, who are Mumkey Jones, Jumkey Momes, Alexa and Fabulous Feline. We then get a flashback of Fabulous Feline who satisfactory were often bullied as they had no friends until Vincent showed up. We cut to Mumkey in his bedroom when his mom comes in and tells him to get ready for school. He gets ready and goes to class run by his father in his living room. His father states that they will be having a new classmate to which Vincent opens the door. Vincent comes in and the teacher tells him to come to the front of the class to talk about his favourite bible verse to which Vincent responds that He is an atheist. This shocks his classmates who refuse to sit next to him, forcing to director Fabulous Feline. Fabulous Feline admits that he is also an atheist. They go for a break in a forest where Vincent and Fabulous Feline talk. It cuts to the next day where Vincent's father mentions his guns, then Vincent goes to class. The teacher tells Vincent to either to convert to Christianity or to leave the school, giving him until the start of the next day of school to decide. Vincent is out in a moral dilemma, as he does not want to join a religion, but if he gets kicked out of the school he knows his father will take him to military school. It cuts to another break where Vincent and Fabulous Feline talk about how Vincent's father has two guns, and the pair decide to shoot up the school to 'bring the Christians closed to God'. The next day thee teacher comments on Vincent and Fabulous Feline being absent until the burst through the doors and shoot the teacher, killing him instantly. Mumkey reaches for his holy bible to read the shooters a prayer. The shooters then shoot Mumkey. Mumkey ends up in heaven where God tells him to go back to stop the shooters with kindness. The shooters then shoot him a second time, so God sends him back with a gun. Monkey then shoots Vincent and Fabulous Feline. Alexa then states that they have an email from the President of Canada who congratulates Mumkey. The movie then ends while Ocean Man plays. Quotes "Since you Christians love god so much, I think it's about time you met him!"-Vincent before he shoots the school "Yup, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got myself in to this situation. Well, it all started..."-Flashback theme "Well here we are! Welcome to your 45th first day of school this semester!" - Vincent's Father "I'm Jumkey Mones, and religion has cut my constant masturbation down by 3 percent"-Jumkey "I DON'T BELIEVE IN ANY OF THIS STUPID !$@% BECAUSE I'M not a CHRISTIAN! I'M, AN ATHIEST."-Vincent revealing his true self. Cast Mumkey Jones - Mumkey Jones Mom - Sheepover Jumkey Mones - A blowup doll voiced over by Mumkey Jones or as credited, Himself. Alexa - Herself Fabulous Feline - Some fat bloke called Brandon who's in prison. Vincent the Athiest - Mumkey Jones God - Asterios Vincent's Dad - Asterios Teacher - Erich McCoy The current standing president of the Canadians - YMS (Your Movie Sucks) Reception The movie got extremely good reviews unlike Cool Cat, it has a 8.5 on IMDB, and only further destroyed Derek Savage's reputation. The film was praised for it's comedic writing and high quality despite the low budget Cool Facts Monkey Jones' name is misspelled in the title in reference to how Derek Savage misspelled his name. Category:Films Category:Cool Cat Saves the Kids Category:Mumkey Jones Category:Parodies Category:Youtube Category:Q Category:W Category:E Category:R Category:T Category:Y Category:U Category:I Category:O Category:P Category:A Category:S Category:D Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:Z Category:X Category:C Category:V Category:B Category:N Category:M